Rumor Has It
by thehogwartsgleechick
Summary: In highschool, it's only natural for rumors to be spread. Some about a particular girl and green haired demon are true, some are not. Amaimon x Reader, T for adult ish actions in chapter 2.


In high school, it's only natural for there to be rumors, about everyone. Some were true, some were not. Some were really good, and some people couldn't care less about. At True Cross Academy, a girl named (Name) (Surname) definitely had the most rumors, assumptions, and everything else. The best part was that no one knew why. Most of the rumors were about her and the green haired demon named Amaimon. Some were true, some were not.

(Name) found the ones that were not true quite funny. They couldn't be less true. Her favorite was that she and Amaimon had hooked up in Mephisto's office, and when he walked in it turned into a three- some. Most of the time, she didn't even mention to Amaimon that there were rumors, but that one she had to share. Another one was that he'd brainwashed her into thinking they had an arranged marriage. She was yet to tell him that one.

Very few of the rumors were true.

The rumor that they were dating, that was true.

Their relationship was… not complicated, but long, and difficult to describe to others. They'd met in the beginning of the semester, and barely even talked for two minutes. And then they went their separate ways. But, to anyone they could think of, the two of them would ask people about the other. It was an unspoken crush. Some people could tell, like Sheimi and Mephisto, could tell something was most likely going to happen. And then they met again.

(Name) was sitting in a park when Amaimon noticed her. He went over to her, and they talked for hours. They told each other how to contact them and once again, parted ways. And that was it for about two weeks. Until they met again. It was random, like the other two times. A happy accident. They talked, once again, for hours. And just as they were about to part, he slipped. He messed up. His secret, that he'd been falling for her, was out. And it horrified him. All he could do it look at her and wait for everything to go horribly wrong. But it didn't.

"A- Amaimon," she stuttered, her big eyes looking up at him, "D- did you just say 'I like you, but not as a friend'?" he blinked at her. Now what, he thought, do I make something up? An excuse? I wasn't thinking, or I didn't mean it that way, or anything!

"Um…" he stumbled over words, only getting two letters in before changing his mind. (Name) just watched him, patiently waiting for him to speak a full sentence. "Y- yes." He decided with. Out of everything he could have said…

"Well…" she raised an eyebrow, "Is it true?"

"Uh… well, I um…" (Name) took a step closer to him, making his stuttering even worse. "D- define true."

"Do you like me as more then a friend?" she asked. He looked away, hoping for an answer, but she held him by the chin and turned his face back to look at her, "Amaimon, tell me."

"Yes." He said quietly. Her hand dropped from his face and she took the step back. They looked at each other in silence for a few moments, until a small smile danced on her lips

"That's good." She said, just as quiet, "Me too."

Amaimon stepped forward until he couldn't anymore. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist, pulling her body against his. Blush played on her face, felling him so close to her. The way that his body heat completely immersed her. And how she could feel every little muscle movement he made. He leaned down and softly kissed her. But the second their lips touched, he needed more. Like the first time he had candy as a child. It hurt that he could be so close to what he wanted, but couldn't have it. At least not yet.

She kissed him back, making him even hungrier for more. Holding her tighter, he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her moth after biting her lip lightly. Her arms wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down closer to her so she wouldn't have to stand on her toes. A small group of students, generally near by, were talking very loudly. Amaimon pulled away and dragged her into the forest where they wouldn't be seen.

They sat together under a tree. A few times (Name) would complain that she'd get in trouble if she didn't go back to class. But Amaimon would tell her that she'd make an excuse to her teacher and he'd talk to Mephisto and everything would be alright. He held his body tight against his, resting his chin on the top of her head. The faint smell of vanilla was stuck to her hair. Vanilla ice cream. He kissed the top of her head gently, nuzzling his face in her hair. She laced her fingers in his. They both knew that they wouldn't be able to see each other very often, so they savored the moment.

About a week or so later (Name) walked in her dorm room, closing her eyes and leaning on the door. She was so completely exhausted from school. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. Actually, no, all she wanted to do was see Amaimon. The moment she started liking him, she knew that if they ended up dating it wouldn't be easy. They'd barely see each other and even when they did they'd have to hide. She'd get expelled, not to mention she'd never become an Exorcist, and he'd be punished too. Though his would probably be much worse. (Name) sighed and turned around and let out a small scream when she saw Amaimon sitting on her couch, watching the small T.V. she'd brought with her.

"You come back kinda late." He said, not even looking at her. It was as if this was a normal thing for him to do. "And I noticed you don't have candy."

"That's why I'm late." She said. He looked at her, his eyes lighting up a bit more. As she fished deep in her bag, he watched her. His aquamarine eyes taking in every movement she made. "I stopped by a store after school." She said, pulling a paper bag out. "I just thought…"

"Is it candy?" he asked. (Name) nodded her head and not a second later he stood up and snatched the bag from her hands. Amaimon held her face with the hand that didn't have the bag, and kissed her. It was short, but was enough to fill the void that being separated for a week had created. Then he sat back down on the couch, opening the bag and taking the first one out.

"You better share." She pouted sitting on the couch next to him

"Fine." He stated. Quickly, he slipped the candy out of his mouth and forced it into hers before she could even register his movement. He watched her tongue turn over the candy in her mouth a couple times and then narrow her eyes at him.

"Not what I meant." She muttered, taking another piece out of the bag. Amaimon pouted a bit

"Then I want it back." He said. Rolling her eyes, she kissed him, slipping the candy back to his mouth. She went to pull away, but felt his hand on the back of her head, keeping her lips on his. Smiling a little, she wrapped her arms around his neck.


End file.
